


Little Things Mean A Lot

by jenajasper



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Big Brother Dean, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Caretaker Sam, Choose Your Own Adventure, Lost Love, M/M, Magic, Reckless Dean, Sam/Dean - Freeform, Saving People Hunting Things, Sick Dean, Sick Dean Winchester, The Family Business, Wincest - Freeform, magic spells, sam and dean - Freeform, sam winchester and dean winchester - Freeform, trickery, very short story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenajasper/pseuds/jenajasper
Summary: I read about something called a "very short story", just a sentence or two that puts you in the middle of the situation. Hopefully, there's enough information to figure out what happened before this point and maybe even to imagine what's next. It sounded like fun so here goes!





	1. story #1

**Author's Note:**

> I write in the realm of SUPERNATURAL so The Brothers will always be Sam and Dean (until it's not)

It wasn't the cold and dark so much as the dust; it filmed their throats and burned their eyes. They moved cautiously, a concession to the muscle stiffness exacerbated by the unknown amount of time they had kept still. Dean reached out to keep his brother close and prayed they were moving toward safety.


	2. story #2

Two days later and the cough was just a little less painful to listen to, like a percolator almost, bubbling and roiling and loud. Sam stared at his brother, slowly shaking his head as he handed over another hot cup of something Dean didn't want. "I don't care how easy it looked on TV, you are NEVER doing that again"


	3. story #3

When Dean awoke, he was not alone and it unnerved him. He felt the smooth solid form of his younger brother and heard him sigh as he moved into Dean's touch. He carefully removed himself from their bed and walked into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror, disgusted with the man looking back at him. "What kind of a monster are you?"; he asked himself.


	4. Story #4

Dean left the room in a huff and when he returned, he was carrying two beers, one already nearly empty.  
"I see you found something to do. And before you say anything, I think I may have found something too. There's this guy in South Dakota. He's some kind of hunters' Yoda, I think."  
Dean grabbed his jacket. "Let's hit the road, Sammy. By the way, what's this guys name?"  
"Bobby Singer"


	5. story #5

This had not been as much fun as he had thought. Sam had memorized the spell but had never fully unfolded the slip of paper on which it was written. If he had, he would have discovered the reason this particular bit of magic was hidden in an old book under a stack of other older books.


	6. story #6

Dean knew he had to find them a place pretty soon. He saw the entrance to the interstate and instinctively made the turn. He had no real destination in mind until he saw the upcoming exit. He bit his bottom lip and sighed; he hadn't thought of her in a very long time.


End file.
